


Zombies, March!

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Undercover as a Couple, Zombie Walk, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's important to be authentic. Zombie aficionados are really into it and really know their stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies, March!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



"Grrr. Argh." 

"No, you have to groan like you mean it, especially if you're going to be believable as a zombie."

May sighs, adjusts the artfully torn shoulder of her shirt, and tries again. She closes her eyes and shakes herself as she attempts to settle into character. Daisy watches as May's body slouches - one shoulder drops, her hips slip out of alignment and her spine curves in on itself. May's eyes snap open. She stares forward, a blank expression on her face, which - like Daisy's - is distorted and covered with zombie special effects makeup. Her mouth opens to show unnaturally yellowed teeth, and she emits a noise that is half growl, half moan.

The hair on the back of Daisy's neck stands on end. She swallows. 

"That was... good," She stammers. 

"Yeah?" May snaps out of character and turns to Daisy, her mouth pressed together in a tight grin. 

Daisy nods. "Much better. Very zombie-like."

"Well, thanks," May replies. "Though I'm not sure why it's so important that we have to be believable as zombies, since we're infiltrating a zombie fan parade, and not an actual horde of the undead."

"It's important to be authentic. Zombie aficionados are really into it and really know their stuff."

"Okay, that I'll give you." May looks her up and down, and puts a hand to her hip. "But tell me why it's so important that we attend the Zombie parade as a couple? Don't people who are friends go to these things together?"

"Um," Daisy stammers, looking at the assignment file on her tablet to hide her blushing. "For reasons."

"Uh huh." May takes the tablet out of Daisy's hands, and brings a hand to Daisy's chin, tilting Daisy's head to force her to look at her. "The same reasons why you always try to get put on assignment with me?"

"Maybe," Daisy replies, licking her lips.

"I like those reasons," May replies, suddenly unnervingly close. Daisy's eyes flutter closed as May crowds in closer, pressing a kiss to Daisy's lips. Daisy sighs, and wraps her arms around May's neck as she returns the kiss with enthusiasm, not caring if her zombie makeup becomes smudged.

Later, they're walking through the streets of New York as part of a zombie horde, hand in hand as a pair of undead lovers. "Spotted the suspect, ten o'clock," May utters, her voice low in Daisy's ear.

May takes off after the suspect, and Daisy follows in her wake, her heartbeat fast with exhilaration and a wide grin upon her face.


End file.
